As communication technologies continue to advance in use and demand, allocation of uplink and downlink bandwidths continues to be problematic. When allocations between uplink and downlink bandwidths are not sufficient, users can experience lowered quality, reliability, and accessibility.
In some instances, mobile communication systems may not be configured to sufficiently allocate uplink and downlink bandwidths over time periods and in real time. Communications professionals have found it to be difficult to configure a base station to be capable of dynamically allocating the downlink and uplink bandwidths to users. It can also be difficult to configure a base station to adjust the allocation of uplink and downlink bandwidths for users in near real time. The lack of capabilities of adequate dynamic adjustment of the user downlink and uplink bandwidths thus negatively affects the user experience.